The Illinois Center for Occupational and Environmental Safety and Health exists to improve, promote, and maintain the health of workers and communities by applying innovative and interdisciplinary approaches to: 1) prepare professionals to be leaders in occupational and environmental safety and health who will direct and manage occupational and environmental safety and health programs, teach other occupational and environmental health professionals, and research issues pertinent to occupational and environmental safety and health;2) provide continuing education to occupational and environmental health and safety professionals and outreach to workers and communities to improve their knowledge, skills, and awareness of key issues in occupational and environmental safety and health, devoting special attention to the problems and needs of at risk and underserved workers and communities;3) contribute to the knowledge base in occupational and environmental safety and health by preparing doctoral students, performing faculty and student research on problems of regional, national, and global significance, and disseminating the results of their research;and 4) serve as a regional information resource. The Occupational and Environmental Health and Safety Education and Research Center (Illinois ERG) is comprised of 14 programs. There are 7 academic programs: Industrial Hygiene (IH), Hazardous Substances (HSAT), Occupational Medicine (OM), Occupational Health Nursing (OHN), Agricultural Safety and Health (ASH-A), Occupational Safety (OS), and Occupational Epidemiology (OE) There are three continuing education and outreach programs: Continuing Education in industrial hygiene, occupational medicine, occupational health nursing, and occupational safety (CE);Hazardous Substances (HST);and Agricultural Safety and Health (ASH-CE). The ERC also has Center Wide Activities including a Center Administrative Core, Outreach, Diversity Recruitment, and Interdisciplinary Coordination (CWA), as well as a Pilot Projects Research Training program (PPRT) and Targeted Research Training program (TRT). This application is the competitive renewal application for Occupational Health Nursing. The Illinois ERC has made a significant impact in meeting the regional and national needs for occupational safety and health training. As seen by the number of trainees, continuing education offerings, publications, presentations, and our relationships with other academic programs and community partners, we have advanced the field of occupational safety and health in our region and in the US. In the previous project period we have established an outstanding record in training and are a recognized entity in the field of occupational safety and health in our region and nationally.